FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a safety cover for metallic casing mounted on a vehicle in an exposed location and which is subjected to great internal pressures.
Such casings are usually mounted adjacent the wheels of large vehicles of the trailer-truck type and contain auxiliary mechanism therewithin for automatically setting the brakes on such vehicle in case of a drop in pressure of the fluid conventionally used in operating the normal braking system; as when the vehicle is stopped. Such auxiliary brake operating mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,630 issued to Leighton et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,536 issued to Fites.
The casing containing the auxiliary brake operating mechanism deteriorates in time due to exposure to the elements to being hit by objects lying on the road such as stones and the walls weaken due to rusting. It has happened in the past that such casings, after being thus weakened, have exploded due to the large internal pressures therein and caused parts to fly about at great speed and have inflicted grave injuries to personnel in the vicinity who service and maintain the vehicles.
In order to prevent parts of the auxiliary brake operating mechanism from flying about when the casing shatters, we have devised a cover to be placed temporarily about the casing when the vehicle is being serviced, so as to insure the safety of the workers, which cover may be easily applied to the casing and removed therefrom at will.